Conventional forceps-type instruments of the character described normally include a pair of forceps blades which function in a tweezer-like action and are used in medical operations or surgery to hold, expose and manipulate tissues. Such instruments normally include two strips of metal in the form of blades joined at proximal ends and self-biased to an open condition at their distal ends in a V-shaped configuration. The distal ends of the blades comprise functional jaws which either are formed integral with the blades or built and mounted as inlays on the distal ends of the blades. Various restraining devices are formed on the medial sides of the blades to control closing pressure and/or prevent lateral sliding action of the blades and jaws. The jaws of the forceps come in different shapes and designs, including an open or closed ring, teeth, serrations, ridges or the like. The handle portions of the blades may be straight, angular or offset, or take the shape of a bayonet.
Such forceps-type surgical instruments are activated by a user, such as a surgeon, pressing on the springloaded blades to close the open distal ends and grasp tissues, needles or the like between the functional jaws. Conventional forceps instruments, such as the variety of instruments described above, are constructed such that activation of the forceps is limited to a single plane, i.e. the plane including the forceps blades. It is quite cumbersome to rotate such forceps, particularly flat-sided forceps, in the surgeon's hand or to close the forceps when rotated to various positions. In order to hold an area found along the natural arc of rotation of the forceps, it is necessary to rotate the entire hand at the surgeon's elbow by supination/pronation or at the wrist. Such movements are quite crude in comparison to movements created by the intrinsic muscles of the hand which are capable of great precision and finesse, particularly in the hands of a skilled surgeon. Furthermore, prolonged use of conventional forceps can result in fatigue and even tremors due to the unnatural movements required to rotate and manipulate forceps operable in a single plane.
This invention is directed to providing a forceps-type surgical instrument of the character described which may be easily held in the hand and manipulated by its intrinsic muscles and can be rotated comfortably and with precision by a surgeon's fingers.